Happy Birthday
by Nette
Summary: It's Abby's birthday and Carter tries to make it a good day. : ) - Carby! ; )


**Rating**: PG

**Spoilers**: No spoilers.

**Summary**: It's Abby's birthday and Carter tries to make it a good day. : )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything … ; )

**Feedback**: Sure, I'd love to know what you think! nette_mails@yahoo.de or use the review button. ; )

**Author's notes**: I know it's a bit late … but here is my entry for the January challenge on the One Can Only Hope board. It was supposed to be about Abby's birthday – so why not post it on Maura's birthday? ; ) Happy Birthday!! ; )

The challenge was:

It's Abby's Birth 'day' (as in not the evening):  
- 1000 – 200 words

- include the following elements: cheesecake, cough syrup and a bright shining light  
- no spoilers allowed past 10:09

Thank you Jo for beta reading! ::hugs::

**"Happy Birthday"**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you … ," he sang quietly as he entered their bedroom, a tray with breakfast and fresh coffee on it in his hands – inhaling the smell of it that he loved so much – smiling at the sight in front of him that he loved even more.

He admired the adorable view of Abby still sleeping peacefully in their bed, cuddled up in a ball, hugging her pillow tightly, wrapped up in her sheets.

"Happy birthday dear Abby, happy birthday to you," he finished the song as he reached their bed and knelt down next to it, putting the tray down on the nightstand.

"Abby," he whispered and brought her cup of coffee closer to her. Maybe the smell of fresh coffee could wake her up if his singing couldn't. "Hey sleepy head. You have to wake up. It's your birthday and your coffee will get cold."

She stirred slightly as the familiar smell reached her nostrils.

That's when his words reached her ears as well.

Birthday.

That word didn't hold good memories for her. Especially not her last one. It was her worst birthday ever, actually. It was the day Paul Sobricki was back. The day Richard was back – telling her about his plans for the future. The day she started drinking again.

So she was dreading this day.

But she was with Carter now. With the man she loved. Everything was fine at the moment. No reason to be scared of her birthday. So she decided to give it a chance.

Though that still didn't change the fact that she was deadly tired.

"Abby," he whispered again, kissing her naked shoulder lightly.

She turned around at the touch of his lips on her skin and blinked due to **the bright shining light coming from the lamp next to the bed before she could see his face smiling at her.**

"Good morning," he said and kissed her cheek gently. "I thought you'd never wake up. I want to wish you a happy birthday."

She turned back around to lie on her stomach. "Thank you, but old people need more sleep, you know," she mumbled into her pillow.

He smiled at her early morning joke. "Actually – they need less. And you're not old."

"Then let me sleep," she chuckled, wrapping the sheets around herself even tighter. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's six am."

"You wake me up at six am on my birthday?" she protested, mocking annoyance, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Well," he began, chuckling slightly at his girlfriend who was anything but a morning person – even on her birthday. "In a perfect world you'd have the day off on your birthday. But unfortunately we _do_ have to work today."

She turned her head towards him and blinked. "That's not fair."

He gave her a bright smile. "Come on, I've made breakfast for you."

"I'm too tired for breakfast," she groaned, turning her head back towards her pillow.

He put the cup of coffee back on the tray and pulled down the sheets to expose her bare back before he leaned over her to kiss her lightly between her shoulder blades, which caused her to shift slightly and to sigh softly.

"Too tired for _that_, too?" he teased her before he pulled back again, waiting for her reaction to his attempt to make her get up.

She turned around slowly with a grin on her face. "I'm never too tired for _that," she answered while she moved into a more sitting position before she leaned over to him to kiss him._

"But you have to eat first," he said as he pulled back reluctantly at the sight of her partly exposed chest, laughing slightly at her pout. "Come on, it's your favorite marmalade," he added and gave her one of the sandwiches he made.

She took the first bite and smiled. "Mmm. It's really good."

He couldn't help but laugh when he looked at her.

"What?"

"You have marmalade on your face."

"Where?" she asked, amused, too, wiping at her face.

"No, not there," he said, taking her hands down. "It's here," he added as he leaned down closer to her to kiss the spot of marmalade off her face.

"Mmm, you're sweet," he said, chuckling slightly.

"That's the marmalade," she giggled as he kissed down her neck and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She felt his breath against her skin, causing goose bumps to appear all over her body.

That didn't go unnoticed. "Are you cold?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled back slightly.

"Nope," she said as she pulled him back towards her. "Not at all."

"Abby, we don't have time for this now," he said as he pulled back though he couldn't get enough from her either.

But she had already pulled him back down. "We'll hurry later," she mumbled against his lips.

***

"Abby! Happy birthday!"

Abby jumped slightly at the sound of Susan's voice while she was standing at her locker, getting ready to leave the hospital with Carter after her shift.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said as she walked towards her and hugged her when she reached her.

"Thank you, Susan," she answered with a smile.

"You're going home already?" she asked surprised. "Oh, I see. To spend some _quality time with Carter?" she asked, raising her eyebrow knowingly._

Abby shook her head. "Nope, not home," she answered with a smirk. "I already got _that surprise from him today."_

They both had to laugh when they looked at each other.

"What are you doing then?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. He says it's a _surprise," she told Susan, rolling her eyes playfully._

Just then Carter entered the lounge.

"Oooh, Mr. Mysterious," Susan chuckled as she looked at him.

"Hello to you, too Susan," he said, faking a pout.

"Ignore me, I'm just jealous," she answered with a wink before she walked towards the door to leave. "You have to tell me everything tomorrow, Abby," she added before she was out of the door.

"Ready?" he asked Abby with a smile.

"Ready," she answered and nodded, smiling back at him.

***

"Where are we going?"

"I won't tell you. We're almost there. Close your eyes."

"Carter…"

"Just close your eyes."

"Okay," she finally gave in and closed her eyes.

"And don't peek."

"Carter, it's not my 5th birthday," she answered. But secretly she was dying to find out where he was taking her.

"No, but I know you," he said with a wink she couldn't see. But she smiled anyway as they reached the place where Carter wanted to take her.

"See, we're already there."

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked him impatiently.

"Not yet," he answered as he got out of the jeep and walked around the car to open the door for Abby. "But we're almost there. Just a little bit to walk."

"Long walk?" she sighed and faked annoyance.

"Nope," he answered and took her hand to lead her through what felt like a forest under her feet. "We're as good as there."

"I remember you saying something like that a while ago," she complained slightly. But she couldn't help but smile as she followed his lead. She had no clue what was awaiting her. But she trusted John.

"See, you made it," he finally said as he suddenly stopped and she bumped into him.

"Does that mean I can open my eyes?" she asked giggling, still trying not to trip over him. But he had his arm around her already to steady her.

"Yes, you can open them now," he said and she could almost hear him grinning.

He watched the expression on her face carefully when she opened her eyes. The raising of her eyebrows didn't go unnoticed and made him smile.

"A lake?" she asked, giving him a confused look. "I get a lake for my birthday?"

He couldn't help but laugh while he pulled her closer towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "No, you won't get a lake."

"Good … it wouldn't fit into the apartment anyway," she joked and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "What else are we doing here then?"

He turned towards her and smiled. "Ice skating," he finally told her with a grin.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Ice skating?"

He just nodded.

"You don't really think I'll go on that thin ice, right? I'll break in and catch a cold and then I'll have to live from **cough syrup** for the next couple of months."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be silly. Do you really think I'd let you on that ice if I wasn't sure that it's thick enough? You can ice skate on it, believe me," he added and put down the bag with ice skates in them. "And if you'll break in anyway … "

"John!"

"Kidding."

"You better be," she pouted and hit his arm playfully as he pulled her closer again. "Besides, I can't ice skate."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. I got you and I won't let you fall," he said before he leaned down to kiss her gently.

***

"So, how did you like it?" he asked her as they sat on their couch later that day, cuddled up close to each other, just enjoying each others presence.

She wanted to keep a serious face but couldn't help and grinned from ear to ear. "It was … nice," she said and leaned over to kiss him.

"Only nice?" he teased her.

"Okay, it was fun. Just what I needed. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure about it. But I always thought it was fun as a kid."

"It was! And I can't believe I can ice skate now!"

He laughed slightly at her outbreak. "Maybe I wouldn't call it _can…" he began but kissed her quickly to silence her before she could protest._

"Good that I love you," she said as they broke their kiss.

"I love you, too," he whispered into her ear.

"But I'm hungry now. That was exhausting."

"The kiss?" he asked her innocently.

She just grinned at him. "That, too. And I want to have some energy left for later," she added, raising her eyebrows.

"Me, too," he said with a wink. "And guess what. I got **cheesecake for you!" he announced as he got up to go and get it. He knew she loved it.**

"Wait," she suddenly said, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him down on the couch again to sit next to her.

"What?" he asked worriedly as he could see the changed expression on her face.

She sighed deeply. "I…I really don't want to blow the moment now. But … but I wanted to thank you. For this day. My birthday was never a day I was looking forward to. But you changed that. By making it a great day."

He noticed the tears glistening in her eyes and put his arm around her. "I love you," he simply said and kissed her forehead before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, too," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around him, feeling safe and loved with him on that wonderful day.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
